A Tale as old as Time
by CatX3
Summary: You've heard the stories before, a Princess falls for a handsome young hero who rescued her. She must find a husband by her next birthday, but her father will never let her go with the young man who saved her life. Maybe this time love can't conquer all...can it? Sonic/Amy and Tails/Cream pairings. I apologize for the cheesyness, this was inspired by a disney princess marathon xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: H'lo all! :D Here's another Sonamy story! This one is different from my usual ones...Sonic and Amy have never met. This has nothing to do with the games storyline at all, it takes place in "medieval times" xD Yeeeeaahhhh, don't ask. I was having a disney princess marathon and this popped into my head. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Amy or anyone else used in this story (the "king" will no have a name...I'm not good when it comes to making up names...)! SEGA has all the rights, yada yada.**

**Hope you all like it! I'm sure you'll figure out the storyline once you read this chappie. ;) Enjoyz!**

"So, again Amy; be sure to wake up earlier tomorrow and look your best. There's another suitor arriving to seek your hand." Amy blew the hair out of her face, resting her chin in her hands and rolling her eyes. Her father was bringing _another_ stuck up prince into the picture, one would think he would have gotten the message after the millionth rejection.

The king didn't notice her smug attitude, and kept going on about what a wonderful husband this one would make. Finally, Amy smacked her hands on the table and stood abruptly, causing the older man to clamp is mouth shut. "I don't want _any_ of them, father!"

Amy clenched her jaw firmly, staring him in the eye and awaiting an answer. "Well?" He sighed, moving to stand next to her and embrace her in a hug, but she moved away. "Amy, you know you must be wed before you upcoming birthday."

Stubbornly, she crossed her arms and turned her back to him, her long red dress following her every motion. "And what if I say no to all of them?" He closed his eyes for a moment, anger filling up inside of him.

"I've tried to compromise...I've given you a choice of whom you will wed..." Amy glanced at him from over her shoulder, mumbling just loud enough for him to hear. "You've given me choices between princes...no chances on finding true love..."

He threw his arms in the air angrily, causing her to jump in suprise. "You are a princess, for heaven's sake! And you will marry a prince!" She covered her face in her hands and sobbed, running out of the room in distress. "I'm not choosing any of them!"

She heard him shout back at her as she fled, tears streaming down her cheeks and flying behind her. "You will marry the prince I choose for you, that is an order!" The door slammed behind her, and she ran out of the castle and through the outer walls until she was in the village. "Princess? Where are you going?"

Gaurds hollered at her to halt, but she payed them no attention and made her way to the gate entrance to the village. She ducked to the side of the gate and hid her face from the people passing by. Sliding her back down the fence, Amy sat with her knees hugged up against her chest, weeping uncontrollably.

"I- I can't believe he would do this to me..." She sniffed and looked up at her surroundings, the entry way to the forest was infront of her. Thoughts of her father's warnings not to venture there tugged at the back of her mind, but she didn't want to have anything to do with him right now.

Giving one final glance back at the castle in the distance, she decided to go for a stroll to clear her head.

A few steps into the woods, she noticed it was getting noticably darker; the treetops were getting thicker and the atmosphere a bit...creepier. Amy wiped her eyes with her gloved hand and stopped walking, starting to get the feeling she should turn back.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist forcefully, lifting her off the ground and pressing her against the tree. Amy yelped, feeling the bark of the tree press against her cheek painfully.

"The princess!" She heard someone whisper in suprise, followed by a snicker from another voice. Ever so slightly, she tilted her head to view three masked figures eyeing her, one of which was still pinning her against the wood. "P-Please...don't hurt me."

Amy blinked back a few tears when they exchanged glances, then reaching their arms toward her and feeling around her body. She whimpered, fearful for her life, as they undid her golden necklace and tucked it into their pockets; followed by her earings and her ring.

"What do we do now that we've got her? Hold her for ransom?" She gasped quietly, eyes wide with fear when the one holding her explained everything. "Exactly. Hand me the rope, and we'll contact the king for every penny he's got."

Then, a new voice she didn't recognize entered the conversation somewhere from behind her. "Yeah, but there's just one problem with that plan." The man yanked her around so she was infront of him, the other two standing infront in a fighting stance.

A blue, fit, and quite attractive-looking hedgehog stood before the group, leaning casually against a tree. A cocky, yet confident smile rested on his lips, while he slowly cracked his knuckles to show off. "And you're lookin' at him."

In the blink of an eye, the hedgehog was gone; sped over to the two men infront and punched them to the ground. The third one holding the princess backed up, his grip tightening around her waist.

The hedgehog zoomed behind him and kicked his feet right out from under him, releasing the girl so she could run behind a tree for safety. He grabbed one by the collar of his shirt and threw him at the other two; knocking them all into each other.

He ran at them and kicked the pile of thugs, knocking them all into a tree trunk and catching the look of defeat in their eyes. "Oof!" They all collapsed into a heap, gazing up at their enemy with wide eyes.

"You guys aren't very good at this, huh?" He smirked at them and re-stanced himself, holding his fists up to strike again. Though, he didn't even have to jab again because all three of them didn't think twice about sprinting as far away as possible.

Letting out a deep sigh, the hedgehog untensed and glanced over at the poor girl, she was still hiding behind the tree and trembling scared. He offered her a small, reassuring smile, but she only shrunk back behind her hiding place more.

He thought for a moment before looking at the ground, noticing the three precious jewelry pieces that had been left behind by the thieves. Amy watched silently as he bent down and picked up her belongings, studying them before strolling over to her.

"...Hi." She raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously, still a bit shaken by the expierience. _Did he really just say...hi?_

Now that she had a better look at him, she realized exactly how good-looking he was. His body was obviously built for adventure; his arms and legs strong and sculpted for an athlete. His quills were clean cut and a brilliant shade of cobalt blue. His eyes were complimenting his warm smile perfectly, and gazing at her offering warmth and comfort.

Still a bit nervous, Amy slowly inched out from behind the tree, unable to conatin the infectious smile she had caught from him. "...Hello."

His grin spread farther when she revealed herself completely, and he stretched out his hand and held out the shining items to her. "I think these are probably yours." She nodded her head quietly, gently brushing her hand against his when she took her belongings back.

"Yes...thank you." The mysterious hedgehog moved his hand back to his side and shifted awkwardly on his toes. "Heh, it was no problem. Are you alright?"

Amy brought her hand to her cheek and felt the scrape, reassuring herself that it wasn't anything major. "I'm fine." He let out a quick sigh of relief, as if he actually knew this girl. "Well that's good."

He nodded to her politely, demonstrating a sparkle in his eye. "My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy smiled at him, not feeling the need to introduce herself, since the whole kingdom knew who she was.

"Thank you again, Sonic...for the rescue." He waved his hand dismissavely, cocking his head in the cutest fashion. "Aw, don't worry about it. I'm used to stuff like that."

They stood in silence for a moment. Sonic could feel his face heating up as he looked her over.

She really was beautiful; her eyes had a certain shine to them that he had never seen before. Her pale pink coloring matched her jade eye coloring perfectly, lighting up her features when she smiled. Her figure was perfection; the main reason Sonic was blushing so much. The red dress she wore was form-fitting until it hit her waist, it was then that it spread fuller and flowed to the grown gracefully. Judging by the pearl white gloves and the golden necklace shehad replaced around her neck, she was obviously very high class.

"You're...very beautiful..." He spoke without even thinking it through, immediately regretting it and getting rather flustered. "Uhh, what I mean is- I was just saying, that umm...I..."

He stuttered frantically, face burning hot with embarrassement. "I'm...sorry." He looked to the ground and shuffled his feet, ears drooping slightly.

"...Thank you." Her voice brought him to glance up at her, and he was suprised to see her not offended, but blushing as well and smiling shyly. "And you are very handsome...Sir Sonic."

Sonic grinned at her compliment, feeling his heart pound in his chest in a way he's never felt before. "Please, just call me Sonic. Uhh..."

He blinked a few times, taking a step closer to her. "Do you have a name?" She opened her eyes wider, a little suprised by this. "You mean, you don't know who I am?"

"And you don't know who _I _am?" He joked by mimicking her tone, chuckling lightly afterword. "No. I'm a traveler, never been to this place before."

Looking around thoughtfully, he soon returned to looking her in the eye and smiling. "Your name?" She opened her mouth, wondering whether or not to tell him her identity.

"I- I'm...Amy." He took her hand and shook it gently, never breaking eye contact with her. "Lovely name." She giggled, taking her hand from his and looking away shyly.

Sonic glanced at the sky before moving to stand next to her, charming her with his dashing smile. "Would you like to...I don't know...hang around with me for a while?"

She began to take his extended hand, but soon pulled back, smile fading. "I can't." His smile also disappeared, worried he had crossed the line. "Why not?"

"My father..." A look of understanding came over his features, and he backed away from her. "Oh. Is he overprotective?" She looked at the ground nervously, trying to figure out the right words. "I guess I should tell you sooner or later..."

Amy looked back at him and sighed, the shine in her eyes fading. "I'm the princess." His eyes shot open, and he looked her over once more. "For real?"

She nodded, sad at the fact. "Woah. I feel like I should bow or something." He smiled at her giggles, and they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Not even just a quick run?" "A run?"

He nodded his head excitedly, swinging his arms back and forth as if preparing to take off. "Yeah, A run." Sonic closed his eyes and smirked to himself, pride in his next words. "World's fastest thing alive right here."

Curious, she pressed further with her questions. "How fast?" He spun around and held his arms out to her. "I'll show you." She gasped, taking a step closer and being cautiously excited.

"Princess! Princess where are you? !" She instantly backed away from him at the sound of the gaurds, looking behind her nervous that they had spotted them.

"Uhh...I have to go." She moved to run away but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Wait!" When she looked back at him, it hurt her to see his disappointed expression. "Don't go."

Amy bit her lip to stop the tears; she was having actual contact with another hedgehog...a _cute, boy_ hedgehog. And of course her father had sent out soldiers to track her down...ruining this perfect moment in her life. "I'm sorry...But I have to go."

Sonic's shoulders slumped as he understood, letting his grip on her loosen so she could be free to leave. "I understand...but when can I see you again?"

He called after her as she ran away, her fading voice the only proof he had that she was ever there. "I don't know...good-bye!"

With that, she was out of sight. leaving behind a broken-hearted hedgehog. He studied the ground, upset. He knew fully why she had to go...but why did he feel so deeply about it?

What was this feeling in his heart he had never expierienced before? Could it be...love?

He took a deep breath and let it out. He just _had_ to see her again, but when? Where?

Sonic slapped himself mentally, lets not get too dramatic now. She was the princess, right? She obviously lived in a castle, and that shouldn't be too hard to find.

At the speed of sound, he was was out of the forest and into the town, keeping his eyes out for the most beautiful girl in the world.

**A/N: ...Sorry if it's too cheesy. xD But me and my friend had a disney princess marathon the other night, and she kept saying how Sleeping Beauty was her favorite...and I said "Yeah, not my personal fav, but I love how the prince is all like 'when can I see you again?' in the woods..." Trust me, being the hopeless romantic I am, I swooned and sighed about "How romantic..." it all was A LOT that night. ;) My prediction for this story is...4 chapters. Probably. I have a general idea about the actual storyline...but I really just wanted to write a Sonamy fic about Princesses and heroes. xD **

**Hope you all liked it, and tell me; how would you feel about me adding in additional characters such as: Cream as Amy's personal maid, Tails as the town blacksmith (lol, Black Night reference), Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver as three soldiers who are also friends with Amy (kinda like Wizard of Oz xD). And if you have any suggestions...I'd love to hear 'em. :) Thanks for reading this super long A/N! BUH BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok...first there's something i have to tell you guys...Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver's roles were inspired by the Wizard of Oz... XD**

**Knuckles as the cowardly lion...Silver as the scarecrow...and Shadow as the Tin Man...teehee. **

**No I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Good Day. **

"Princess! Princess, where are you?" Amy rushed through the town gate just as the three knights were walking by, running into them and almost falling to the ground. She regained her composure as one of them held onto her shoulders, steadying her.

After a quick shake of the head, she blinked a few times to see clearly. "Oh, Knuckles. Thank you." The red echidna smiled at her, shaking his head knowingly. "Princess, where were you?"

"Getting in trouble again?" The black hedgehog crossed his arms and acted serious, elbowing the white one to do the same. "Probably, look at your cheek!"

Amy felt the scrape, wincing slightly at the burning sensation. "Shadow, Silver...it's alright. I'm fine." All three of them sighed, and began walking with the girl inbetween them.

"Come on, let's get you back to the castle." Silver raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously, taking notice at how she stared dreamily at the entrance to the woods.

He ahemed, getting her attention and narrowing his eyes. "What happened, Princess?" She held her hands up defensively, unable to control the redness in her face. "Nothing! Nothing happened!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks, causing everyone else to do the same. He spun around and looked her straight in the eye, daring her to speak.

"Princess." Amy bit her tounge to keep from letting them in on all the details; even though they were her best friends, they were still her gaurds. And they got in enough trouble for her all the time anyway. It would only make things worse for them if they knew her little secret.

She made up her mind not to speak to them for the rest of the trip back to the castle, and pushed past them to keep moving forward.

A bit confused, they exchanged glances and shrugged before following the stubborn princess on her way.

Meanwhile, Sonic had just ran out of the forest, speeding into the town and keeping his eyes open. "Where'd she go...?" He continued walking around town, searching with now luck, until his eyes settled on something he did not want to see.

The three thugs from the forest were pointing at him angrily, each holding a jagged knife in their hands. Sonic gulped, glancing down at his golved hands, fully aware that he was unarmed. He warely balled his hands into fists and watched them approach him slowly.

Then, Sonic felt someone grab his back quills, yanking him out of the thieves' sight and into a shaded home. The figure who had hid him shut the door and peeked out the window, watching silently as they stalked past the house, unkowing that their target was inside.

"That was close." The figure lit a candle and lit up the room, revealing himself to be a young, two tails fox. He smiled at the blue hedgehog, setting the small flame down on the window sill. "You're pretty brave to fight three guys with knives, and nothing to protect yourself with."

Sonic sweatdropped, embarrassed. "Yeah, well. I'm good at fighting but honestly, I don't know how well I'd do against them without a weapon." The fox chuckled, holding out his hand and introducing himself. "My name is Miles, but everyone just calls me Tails."

They shook hands, nodding their heads politely. "I'm Sonic. Thanks for the save." Tails shrugged, strolling over to a stool and taking a seat.

"Nice to meet you, Sonic. No offense, but it looks like you're not from around here." Sonic sat down next to him on another stool, laughing and resting his chin in his palms. "Yeah, no kidding."

Sonic glanced around, taking in all the metal scraps lying around the floor and the gleaming metal swords hanging from the walls. "You by any chance a blacksmith?" Tails nodded proudly, gesturing towards his unfinished projects.

"Yup, I make the armor and stuff for all the royal knights." Sonic's ears perked up at the sound of 'royal', and he hopefulyl looked up at his new friend.

"Would you by any chance know how to get to the castle?" He looked at the hedgehog, confused. "Why do you have to go there?"

Sheepishly smiling, Sonic looked away. "I...need to see the Princess." Tails instantly understood, a grin on his lips. "Ohhh..."

Even though Sonic had just met this kid, he felt like he was a big brother being teased by a younger sibling. "I get it. You've gotta go North through the town, there's a long curvy path there with a big metal gate."

The hedgehog leapt up out of his seat. "Big metal gate, huh? Shouldn't be a problem." He saluted at Tails and prepared to run off, the corners of his mouth noticably lifting.

"Thanks, Tails! I'll be sure to come back after I'm done there." Tails jumped up and stood infront of him. "Wait!" Now that he had Sonic's attention, he ran over to a chest and flung it open before rummaging through it.

Before long, he resurfaced holding a metal glove, and a gleaming silver sword. Sonic's mouth dropped open at the sight, not even blinking when Tails slipped the metal glove onto his right hand. "If you're going to infultrate the castle, you might need a sword to get you through."

Sonic took the sword's hilt and admired it, swinging it a few times to get a feel for the weapon. "Woah, I don't know what to say." Tails smirked, stroking the smooth metal affectionately. "Don't say anything. It's on me."

A look a confusion crossed the hedgehog's face. "Come on, why you bein' so nice to me?" He sighed thoughtfully, looking from the sword to his friend. "I don't know. You just seem...different."

A smile made its way onto Sonic's face, and he patted Tails on the back. "Thanks, buddy. I think this is the start of a wonderful new friendship."

They both laughed as Sonic began to walk out the door, grabbing an over-the-shoulder sword holder from Tails. "Now go sweep her off her feet!"

"I'll try!" He called back as he sprinted through the village, coming up on the giant metal gate Tails had mentioned. "No problem." He breathed as he kicked off the ground and flew over the fence without anyone noticing.

As swift as the wind, Sonic hopped from treetop to treetop over all the soldiers, until he finally came to the castle. He jumped down from the branch he was perched on to the ground, peeking his head around to see three knights having a conversation.

"You know she met someone." Silver lifted his metal visor to show his curious gaze, every once in a while looking around to be sure there was no one to tattle on them for speaking on the job.

Knuckles and Shadow did the same, also shealthing their swords in their holders hanging over their backs. "I know she did, she just won't admit it."

"Who could it be?" Knuckles pressed further, somewhat concerned for the Princess' safety. "You know how protective the King is of his daughter."

Silver glanced at Shadow before setting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, we're worried about her too. But we need to learn to trust her a little more, don't you guys think?"

Absentmindedly, Shadow nodded. They could deny it all they wanted, but the three knights cared for the Princess just like she was their sister. They were protective of her, and sometimes accidentally denied her basic rights.

"I think we should let her go this time." Silver and Knuckles stared at him, shocked. "What?" They spoke in unison.

Shadow shrugged. "Just think, we spoil all her fun all the time, don't you think we owe her one?" They nodded, a bit cautious, but agreed with him. "I suppose..."

Sonic gasped quietly, knights knew about him. _This isn't good... _He thought to himself.

...Meanwhile...

"Ms. Amy, you have a scheduled time with the-" Amy stopped her friend's words by grabbing her hands and swinging her around, laughing while the other girl yelped in suprise. "Oh Cream, I have the most wonderful news!"

The pale yellow rabbit held her face in her hands, trying to stop her head from spinning. "What is it, Amy?" The Princess opened her mouth, but quickly decided against it, instead rushing over to the door and shutting it tightly.

"Cream, I- I met someone." She gasped, eyes opening wide in excitment. "You did? Who? How? When?" Amy folded her hands and danced dreamily in a circle, sighing with happiness.

Curious, Cream made her way over to stand by her friend and listened intently. "Okay. first off, he's a boy!" Cream squealed girlishly, soon after clamping a hand over her mouth to let Amy continue.

"A really _cute_ boy..." Amy giggled at Cream's silliness, plopping down onto the bed. "We met in the woods after he rescued me."

When Amy didn't say anything else, Cream let out her joy. "Oh my gosh, Amy! That's so exciting and romantic!" They joined hands and jumped around happily.

"I know! He's _so_ perfect, Cream! He's kind, and sweet, and handsome, and brave, and strong and-" The servant girl unintentionally inturrupted her, unable to hold her question in any longer. "What's his name?"

"Sonic..." The Princess sighed, the excitement of the moment fading from the sad truth creeping in on them. "But there's just one problem...he's not a prince."

This news didn't seem to upset Cream at all, she continued dancing around with a grin on her features. "That's even better, Amy! How romantic is that? A Princess, a hero, a forbidden love!" She collapsed on the bed and giggled. "If only I could be that lucky..."

Amy stared out the window dreamily, taking in what she had just said. "Yes...well. How will we ever be together, though?"

"You could elope." Amy gasped at her words, almost falling over in suprise. "Run away together? Cream, how could you even think-"

Cream shrugged and smiled up at her, lying on her stomach on the bed. "It's either love or duty." She nodded to the closed glass doors leading to Amy's balcony outside her bedroom.

"You already have the balcony. Just picture it: He climbs up the vine onto the railing and jumps onto the floor. He kneels down and takes your hand and-" Amy shushed her friend, making her way over to the door and setting her hands against it.

"Did you hear that?"

A white gloved hand placed itself on the stone railing, followed by another. They pushed and revealed Sonic's face, smiling as he hoisted himself up to standon the railing's edge.

"Sonic!" She flung open the doors and ran to him, embracing him and nuzzling her head against his chest. "Amy, I'm so happy I found you."

Amy looked up at him to see him smiling down at her, silently wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry if this is a little sudden..."

She said nothing, just listened. "But, I just had to see you again." He ran his fingers through her soft hair, enjoying her being this close to him.

"Aww..." Cream whispered to herself, regretting it when they seperated and stared at her. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry." She walked over to Sonic and curtsied politely. "My name is Cream."

"She's my lady's maid and my best friend." Amy explained, ignoring Cream's smirk. "And you must be that handsome hedgehog boy Amy was talking about. Sonic, was it?"

Sonic blushed slightly, flattered that she had said that. "Amy, listen." He took hold of her hand and moved closer. Her face reddened as she could feel his breath on her lips.

"I know we just met, literally." He chuckled at himself, gulping in nervousness. "But, I- I just can't ignore that..." She looked at him intensely, hope lighting up her eyes.

"Amy...I think I'm in love with you." She gasped, a grin breaking across her face. "You do! I'm in love with you too!" His smile widened as she hugged him again, feeling his finger lift her chin up. Their eyes met, and they both began to lean in closer. Their lips met, breaking the space between them.

This was Sonic's firsy kiss as well as Amy's, so neither of them really knew if what they were doing was right or not.

Sonic, curious as when it came to the feeling of what people call 'true love's kiss', decided to try it out. He opened his mouth, and as did Amy. He plunged his tounge in between her lips and explored wherever he liked. Amy smiled against his lips and moaned with pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

Cream threw her hands in the air, biting her tounge to keep from screaming right then and there.

A knock sounded at the door, and Sonic and Amy reluctantly broke apart. "Amy? Can I come in and talk to you?" The Princess gasped and pushed away from him, rushing over to the door.

"It's my father! You have to get out of here!" Cream hurried to push Sonic out the doors, earning no help from him. "But wait, I don't want to leave!" He ran past Cream and over to Amy, holding her hands in his.

"I don't want you to either, but if he finds out about you, you'll be killed!" His eyes opened wider, and he gulped. "That would be a good reason to leave."

He planted a small peck on her lips before running away, right off the edge of the balcony. Cream hid her eyes behind her hands when she heard the loud thud.

"Ooh...that's gotta hurt." Amy straightened her dress up and stood stright before opening the door. "Yes, father?"

Rubbing his head, Sonic mumbled a curse under his breath. He looked up from the ground and saw three faces staring at him; the knights he was eavsdropping on before.

Awkwardly, he rasied his hand and waved to them, laughing nervously.

"Hehe...hey guys. What's up?"

**A/N: Hmm...not much to say about this chapter. Except this: I know they just met TODAY and are already saying they love each other. But...it's ROMANTIC that way okay? xD ...leave me alone. **

**As I have said before, thank you to the Disney Princess movies for the inspiration and...yeah! Until next chapter!**

**(You know what I really hate? The fact that there are not that many synonyms for the word "said" -_-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woah...I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story before...hehe. ;) **

**You all know I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything else I ever write about! STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE SEGA!**

**...Have a nice day :)**

The three knights stood in a circle, staring down at the frightened blue hedgehog, mouths agape.

"...What's up?" Sonic squeaked, feeling insignificant the way they were looking down at him like that. He stood up slowly, holding his hands up defensively as if to show he wasn't looking for a fight.

Silver looked him over, taking note of the fine-crafted sword clanking against his back. "Name?" Knuckles and Shadow looked at their fellow knight curiously, both thinking they should attack.

"S-Sonic." The two knights who have not yet spoken reached for their weapons, silently spreading their feet apart in a battle stance. Sonic tensed when he noticed this, mentally preparing to run away. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

Knuckles shouted, nodding his head and dropping his visor over his eyes. "You snuck past the gaurds and were in the same room as the Princess! Did you harm her? !"

Suprised, Sonic opened his eyes a bit wider. "What? No, I would never do that!" Shadow stepped forward and thrust his sword at him, halting inches away from his nose.

"Then what business have you here? What have you done to the Princess?" Silver stood behind them quietly, crossing his arms and listening. Sonic gulped, backing away until they had him trapped against the wall. "I- I just wanted to see her again."

"_Again_?" Silver finally walked over to him, pushing past the other two and squinting his eyes suspiciously. "You've met her before?"

Meanwhile, Amy opened the door to her bedroom, gazing up at her father expectantly. "Yes, father?" He walked into the room without a word, nodding at Cream as she bowed quickly and slipped out the door.

"Amy, I've been thinking aboutour last conversation..." She opened her mouth, but closed it again stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest and sitting on her bed. "And?"

He sighed, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Listen. I do not want to force you to get married to a complete stranger. Please consider spending time with the suitor arriving tomorrow so you can-"

"No! I refuse it, father! I'm not going to fall in love with one of those snobby-stuck up princes!" The king bit his tounge to keep from snapping back, and instead leapt up and strolled away. "You don't know that."

Amy buried her face in her pillow and wept, shouting at him even though her voice was muffled. "Yes I do!" "_How_ do you know? !"

He watched as she lifted her head and glanced at him, tears staining her face. "I can't...tell you..." He shook his head, not yelling, but whispering sharply. This method of fighting was in a way, more traumitizing for the Princess.

"You will meet with the prince, you will spend time with him, you will fall for him, and you will marry him." He slammed the door behind him, and she could hear him mutter something about '_stubborn girl_'.

She could feel her lower lip tremble, and she couldn't help but let the tears fall. "Oh...Sonic..." She covered her face in her hands and sobbed, her head soon snapping up in realization. "Sonic!"

Tripping over her dress in the process, she jumped up and ran over to the balcony, throwing the glass doors open and leaning over the edge. "Sonic, he's-" Her words were cut off with a gasp, and she realized Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles had found him.

They all looked up at her, her face flushing from embarrassment. "Guys, I...uh..." She shrunk back from the railing, words escaping her.

Sonic blushed, moving his gaze from the Princess to the three knights.

He shrugged hesitantly, smiling sheepishly. "I guess you've already figured it out...yes. We've met." They glared daggers at him, each drawing their swords and closing in. "Guys, no!" Amy reached her hand out to them, yelling and getting them to stop.

They instantly halted, staring up at her; She thought for a moment before climbing up onto the fence. Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow all gasped, rushing over below her. "Princess!"

Silver held his hands out and a teal glow illuminated around his palms. Sonic raised his eyebrows questioningly, and looked at Amy to see the same light carressing her, lifting her off her feet and gently setting her down on the grass.

She immediately ran at Sonic, who was standing there dumbfounded at what just happened, and hugged him tightly. The three knights tensed at this, but reluctantly shealthed their swords at the Princess's presence.

"Princess...how do you know-?" Knuckles inturrupted Shadow suddenly, rolling his eyes in frustration. "_He's_ the one she met in the forest before we found her."

Sonic instinctively wrapped his arms around her, feeling her nuzzle her head under his chin. They all glanced at the couple before returning to their circle, talking under their breath to each other.

"What are we going to do? When the King finds out that she's fallen in-" "Silence! The King will not find out. We will make sure she never sees this boy again."

Silver raised his voice at Shadow's words. "Doesn't that seem a bit harsh?"

Nervous, Sonic and Amy looked at each other. "Sorry I blew our cover...heh." Sonic chuckled, earning a small smile from Amy.

"It's fine...we'll figure something out." She hugged him again, then stomped over to the huddling knights. "Guys!" Their heads snapped up at the sound of her voice, and they straightened at attention. "Yes?"

She tried to maintain her serious composture, but soon couldn't hold it in anymore and began sobbing; falling to her knees. Sonic sped over to her, crouching down and holding her close.

"Pl...please don't tell anyone. I'm begging you guys- please! Do it for me!" At those words, they instantly felt their hearts grow heavier for the Princess. They exchanged glances.

Amy's words were barely audbile anymore. "I love him...please...!" Sonic sat fully on the ground and moved her into his lap, allowing her to cry openly into his embrace.

Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow considered this mentally, silently. They looked at each other once more before walking over to the two lovers, kneeling down and setting a comforting hand on her.

As soon as they were close enough, Amy tackled each one of them and smiled gratefully at them. "We won't tell anyone, Princess." They helped her stand, smiling warmly at her from under their armor.

"Th-Thank you." She wiped her eyes and hugged them, soon after returning to Sonic's side. The knights couldn't help but grin at them as they gazed into each other's eyes, lost in their own world.

Soon, Shadow spoke up. "You know...you can't see each other like this again." Silver nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're lucky it was us who found you. To do it again...it would be too risky."

Sonic clenched his fist and shook his head. "I don't care, nothing's gonna stop me from seeing Amy!"

Amy blushed when he said that, and she sighed mentally. _He's so romantic..._

"Calm down, they don't mean never see each other again. They mean another way that's less dangerous." Knuckles spoke firmly, no one daring to disagree with him.

"But why-" "The King will have you executed if he finds you!"

Sonic shakily brought his hand to his neck, gently touching it and thinking about what might happen if he were to be discovered; and was silent after that. When he finally did speak again, his voice was barely a whisper. "I think we should find another way."

"But how? The only people I can see while I'm at the castle is the gaurds." Amy looked to her friends for help, but they just shrugged unknowing.

Then, Sonic jumped up. "That's it!" This startled everyone else, however Shadow maintained his constant frown. "What is it, Sonic?"

He grabbed Amy's hand and smiled triumphantly. "I'll become a knight." The three gaurds snickered, earning a glare from the Princess.

"What's your guys' problem?" Sonic set his hands on his hips, somewhat offended. Silver's smile faded slightly at the other hedgehog's hurt expression, and he stopped chuckling. "Well, it's just that- you've gotta be a really good warrior to become one of us..."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I'm a good fighter." Knuckles cocked his head, unbelieving. "And how are you as a swordsman?"

Shadow walked over to him and forced him around, yanking the sword from his back and studying it. "It's a fine sword you have here, but how good are you with it?"

Somewhat ashamed, Sonic bowed his head and stayed quiet. "That's what I thought." Shadow handed him back the blade and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Maybe you can teach him!" Amy ran over and held Shadow's hand, pulling him over to the other two and looking at them sweetly. "Please, one more thing for me?"

They hesitated; each of them considering the great risk they were to take if they agreed. "I'm a fast learner, a couple days- tops!" Sonic called to the group, in an attempt to persuade them.

Knuckles looked at Silver, Silver looked at Shadow, they all looked at Amy. She blinked innocently, pink hair blowing softly in the breeze.

They groaned, coming to a desicion. "Fine."

"We'll do it."

"Anything for you, Princess."

She immediately threw her hands in the air and squealed, hugging each of them again and then rushing over to Sonic. "This is going to work, Sonic!" He grinned, returning her hug affectionately. "It will."

The knights' ears perked up, and they looked around wildly. "Someone's coming." Sonic tried to back away, only to feel Amy's grip tighten around him.

"Don't go..." She pleaded, staring into his eyes. His hand felt her cheek gently, brushing the hair out of her face and softly touching her lips with his thumb. "I have to, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

She nodded, reluctantly pulling her hands away. "Okay."

Watching sadly, she saw Sonic speed up a tree; then jumping to the wall and climing out of sight. She sighed, feeling Silver set his hands on her shoulders and leading her back to her room. "Thank you for doing this, Silver."

Amy whispered to him, winding her hand into his. "You guys are my best friends...I love you three..."

He smiled, covering his face with his visor and glancing back to Shadow and Knuckles.

"...We love you too...Amy."

**A/N: hmm...this one is shorter than the other ones...**

**_On a completely unrelated note_- I recently watched all the cutscenes of Sonic Generation (since I sadly do not own the game :( ) I had done this with Sonic 06 before I bought it for Xbox...and it's a pretty good strategy for writing fanfiction. ^-^**

**But I have to say - I can't be the only sonamy fan that is disappointed with the lack of...or dare I say...ANTI-SONAMYNESS?! O.e **

**I mean come on...in the begining Sonic literally had his hand on her face! How RUDE is that...Sonic would never do that to Amy! I don't get it...in Unleashed they basically screamed at us "SONAMY IS REAL" but then in Generations they're like "hey, we changed the entire voice cast so let's change Sonic's entire relationship with Amy!"**

**:Takes deep breath: uhh...ok. maybe I'm still holding a grudge over them getting rid of Jason Griffith and Lisa Ortiz...but I'll never get over that! T~T (I love you, Jason) This entire A/N is basically just me blowing off steam...sniffle. :'(**

**I'm still really PO'd about this anti-sonamy thing with SEGA...and if I'm the only one who sees this...please, let me know. (lol) **

**So Im considering writing a sonamy story based around Sonic Generations...just to ease my pain. **

**'Kay, I'm done. :sighs: sorry bout that!**

**I'm already workin' on the next chapter of this! Keep your eye out! ;) Cyaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So if you guys haven't figured it out by now...this is pretty much based off of Sonic and the Black Knight. ':) **

**This is my first week of high school so ive been INSANELY BUSY! So im really sorry if I cant update as much as over summer. I'll try though. ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: you know the drill...Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't belong to me at all...yup**

"I've found my true love, Tails!"

The orange kitsune whipped around in suprise, yelping when Sonic grabbed his hands and spun him around energetically. "Woah! Sonic! Calm down!" Sonic let go and watched with amusement as his friend held his head in his hands, eyeballs spinning out of control.

Finally, he shook his head and focused on the blue hedgehog, chuckling at what he saw. Sonic pulled out his sword and admired it- no, admired his _reflection in _it. He picked at something in his teeth as he grinned, proudly holding his head up high.

"So, whaddya think of 'Sir Sonic'? Or, wait, 'Sir Knight Sonic'?"

Tails crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, cocking his head slightly. "Where did you go after the you went to the castle yesterday, anyway? And what are you going on about knights?"

"I don't know, I just...slept until morning." He shrugged, shealthing the blade and smirking. "Life is good, buddy. Life...is...good."

Still a bit confused, Tails sat down and prepared to hear a lecture of a story. "And what does that mean?"

Sonic straightened, throwing his arms in the air. "The Princess, is what that means! She's perfect, Tails! Just perfect!"

He sighed, almost falling over before catching himself. "She's beautiful...and- and kind-hearted! And..." Tails reached a hand out and steadied him, causiously standing and rolling his eyes.

"Heh, I get it, Sonic." He gently pushed him onto a stool, persuading him to sit down and finished his story. Sonic grinned, dreamily gazing off into space. "And she smells pretty..."

"She _smells pretty_?" Tails mimicked, laughing when Sonic's eyes shot open and his face went red. He rubbed the back of his neck, a sweatdrop falling down the side of his face in embarrassment.

Anxious to change the subject, Sonic ahemed loudly. "Anyway, we came up with the idea that it was too dangerous for me to keep sneaking into the castle to see her, so I'm gonna become a knight! You know, so it'll be easier for us to meet."

Tails nodded, understanding. "That sounds pretty good to me." He glanced at his shoes, then bringing his eyes back to Sonic to find he had drifted off into a daydream again.

He smirked and whispered in a high, girly voice. "Oh, Sonic. You're so brave and handsome!" Almost instantly, Sonic's grin spread wider and he sighed absentmindedly.

"Amy...you're embarrassing me..." Tails laughed out loud, snapping him out of his dream world. Sonic looked to the ground, ears drooping slightly. "Alright! Let's leave Sonic alone now!"

Tails wiped his eye and settled down, gasping for air by the end of his laugh fest. "Sorry, I'm done."

"Good." He stuck his lip out, pouting like a child.

Suddenly, his ears perked up and his eyes grew wider. "He said I'd see him today, but when?" He sped over to the window and peeked out, spotting Amy herself strolling around town with her lady's maid...Cream, was it?

He grabbed Tails' arm and ran out of the building, dragging his friend along with him.

"Amy!" She glanced behind her, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. "Sonic!" They ran at each other, arms spread wide, and embraced each other. Amy moved to kiss him, but he backed away slightly, looking around cautiously. "People will find out..."

Her eyes fell to the ground sadly. "Oh...you're right." Behind Sonic, Tails shifted his weight from side to side awkwardly, Cream doing the same behind the Princess.

"Oh yeah. Amy, this is my friend Tails. Tails, Princess Amy." He bowed his head slowly, smiling warmly at her. "It's an honor, Princess." Amy giggled, returning the bow. "Aren't you sweet? It's nice to meet you, too. This is my lady's maid and best friend: Cream."

Amy motioned her hand toward the shorter rabbit, and she finally looked up from the ground and met Tails' eyes. His mouth fell open at the full sight of her, his face going red when she smiled at him. "...Hi."

She waved shyly at him, unintentionally reaching and fixing her hair. "...hello." Tails blushed wildly, not blinking once. "You're...wow...I mean-" He coughed.

"...Really pretty."

Sonic and Amy didn't realize the instant connection between their two friends, they were too lost in each other's eyes. "Hey, She's taken." Sonic laughed.

Never breaking eye contact with her, Tails' grin widened. "I wasn't talking about the Princess..." Sonic's gaze instantly shifted to beside him, smirking at the sight.

He took Amy's hand and led her away from the business of the village, Tails and Cream following close behind. "Come on, let's get out of sight." Once inside, Tails closed the door and lit a candle. The fox turned around to see his friend already lip-locked with the Princess.

"Ahem...!" They broke apart, suddenly aware of their younger company. "Oh...uhh." Sonic chuckled, stepping away from Amy and settling for keeping his arm around her.

Cream shook her head before returning her attention to the young blacksmith. "So, Tails. Did Mr. Sonic tell you about his and Amy's plan?" He nodded, strolling over to the same chest he had been keeping Sonic's sword in.

"Yeah, he did. Which reminds me, Sonic. I've been working on something that might come in handy with that." He reached in the chest and pulled out half-a-set of unfinished golden armor. It shined in the candle light, giving it a magical glow.

Sonic's eyes opened wider, taking the armor from him and admiring it. "Oh, man. You sure you want me to have it?" He closed his eyes and smiled. "Absolutely. You're gonna need it."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Amy set her hand on his shoulder, tilting her head at him. "Sonic, he's right. Becoming a knight is really hard work." Sonic showed her his well-known cocky smile, crossing his arms across his chest and shrugging.

"Don't worry, Amy. It'll be easy!"

...The next day...

"Oof!" Sonic looked up from his lying position on the dirt, grabbing his sword again and pushing himself off the ground to face the three knights. "So much for 'fast learner', huh?"

Silver raised an eyebrow, lifting his visor to reveal his confused expression. The blue hedgehog took a deep breath, widening his stance and preparing to charge him.

"Halt." Shadow strolled over to him, kicking his feet apart more and punching his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" He narrowed his eyes at the apprentice knight, smirking when he untensed his shoulders from the previous action. "Relax your body before striking, Knave!"

"Quit calling me that!"

"Stay focused on your opponent." Shadow stepped aside and nodded to Silver, who responded by unshealthing his sword and lungind at Sonic.

Still unsure with this new weapon, Sonic held his sword in both hands and hid behind it; moving it right to left in the hope of blocking his attacks.

Amazingly, all of his slashes were successfully stopped. Silver's eyes widened in astonishment as he took a step back. "You're not even trying." Sonic shrugged, smiling cautiously. "It's working, isn't it?"

Silver sighed in dissappointment before rushing at him again, this time swining his sword to the right and knocking Sonic's weapon right out of his hands. He watched as his sword skidded across the grass, smacking his hand on his forehead in embarrassment.

"Uhh..." He dared to glance up at his teachers, quickly returning his eyes to the ground when he saw their faces. "I'll just go get my sword..."

Shadow shook his head, crossing his arms and shealthing his sword. "Hopeless." Knuckles and Silver looked at each other, agreeing silently and walking over to their student.

"Hey." Sonic reluctantly looked up, catching their gaze of sympathy. "Yeah?" He couldn't tell, but his chest was puffed out slightly and his cheeks were blazing red; they two knights could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Don't worry. You'll get it." The blue hedgehog sighed again, standing up and slumping his shoulders. "When?" In response to his question, Knuckles and Silver pulled out their weapons, shifting their stance slowly to show Sonic every move.

Carefully, they moved to face each other, clashing their swords together and creating a loud clank. "You have to feel the sword as an extention of your arm, using your strength to your advantage."

They seperated swords and Silver jumped at Knuckles, feeling a slight jolt go through his body when his blow was blocked abruptly. Knuckles glanced at Sonic, who was staring at them in awe. "You can tell which way your opponent will strike with the position of their sword in their hand. For instance..."

He nodded his head and Silver showed Sonic how he held the weapon, adjusting his sword in his hand ever so slightly. "Now, which way do you think I will slash?"

Sonic readied his sword, thinking quickly and thrusting his right arm out just as Silver struck. His eyes opened wide when he saw that he had blocked Silver's blow in the exact same way Knuckles had a moment ago.

He looked up at them hopefully, pleased to see them grin back at him. "You're getting it."

"Sonic!"

Amy ran towards him, catching him by suprise when she kissed him right on the lips. She pulled away from him almost immediately, smiling at him and licking her lips; teasing him. "So how's the knight training going?"

"Oh, it's going." Sonic smiled at Knuckles and Silver, nodding his head thankfully. "Thanks again, guys. For helpin' me out." They bobbed their head down once together, hiding their faces behind their visors and walking over to Shadow.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other, locking their hands and resting their foreheads together. "Are you sure you're okay with doing this for me?" He chuckled, smiling shyly. "Aw, Amy. I'd do anything for you."

She blushed wildly.

"Knave! Save the kisses for later!" Sonic rolled his eyes, calling back behind him. "You won't be calling me that for long!" Amy smiled before planting a quick kiss on his cheek, gently pushing him away. "You'd better get back to work then..."

He took a deep breath, squeezing her hand once more before running over to the three knights.

**Uhh...sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I really just wanted to get it up. I have big plans for next chapter, with more cute TailsXCream involved. :3 Sorry if this took a while, I'll start working on next chapter right away!**


End file.
